


Beach Vaca

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Vacation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Finch’s idea to take a vacation, it was actually Shaw’s. She’d seen how the boys rub themselves raw trying to help people, seen them stay up all day and night, then fall asleep on the library floor. It was about damn time they took a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Vaca

Reese placed out the blankets, pillows and then a few extra in case they got cold; nighttime was already bleeding out of the sky above. Finch was still by the water, watching it set over the sun, and reflect across the entire surface. Limping back over to Reese’s warm side, he eased himself down onto the blanket, settling in as Reese flopped down unhindered. The sand felt odd beneath the blanket, but still comfortable.

“This was a great idea,” John mumbled, lifting his head and turning over onto his back, sprawling out. The recluse simply nodded, staring out at the sun again, basking in the glow, Reese thought he looked ten years younger in this light, and that was comforting. Although they both knew Finch was a bit finicky, they had no wifi and hardly any service, thoughts of numbers and death haunted them both.

But if anyone could handle it, it’d have to be Shaw.

After a while, the ex-op turned on a lamp, he’d start a fire but for some reason he felt too lazy to get up and scavenge for sticks. Finch sighed and looked at him with a patient expression, he was wearing shorts that cut off at the knees, and a white and green plaid shirt-Reese had snorted when he first saw Finch-it was just so different looking at the recluse when he was laid back. Reese on the other hand, was in cargo shorts, and no shirt, an old necklace was clinging to his neck-it felt good to strut around half naked.

Smirking, Reese tilted his head and leaned in closer, pulling in Finch for a chaste kiss. The genius did not object, although his cheeks got red at the simple action, they always do. When they pulled away, something dark stirred in the taller man because he grabbed Finch gently by the jaw and set off to make a deeper kiss. The older man gasped in surprise, giving Reese the chance to thread his tongue in, pushing Harold easily to the ground and towering over him. Harold broke away with a perplexed expression, “Really, on the beach?”

“And why not?” Reese purred, parting Harold’s thighs and pressing his groin right on the smaller man’s ass, Finch blushed three shades darker as he felt John’s hardening excitement. Distracted again by another kiss, Finch let the ex-op quickly pluck away the tiresome buttons, exposing his abdominal region and running tanned hands over the soft flesh. The shirt slipped off his shoulders, but didn’t completely fall off as it stayed under his body. “See, it’s not so bad…” The ex-op grinned as Finch wiggled around, trying to get comfortable, so he took pity on his crippled lover, bringing the pillow closer and propping Harold’s up. Immediately he sighed in relief, sinking into Reese’s touches and trembling a bit.

Reese leant down, pressing soft, suckling kisses to Finch’s neck and trailing them lower, hands roaming over his hairy chest and teasing already hard nipples. The recluse reached down to tug on his greying locks, making John look back up with a wicked grin as a sneaky hand slide down the back of Finch’s tan shorts.

“Oh!” Was the rewarding exclamation, Harold jerking nearly upright if it hadn’t been for Reese’s hovering body. Sinking another kiss to Finch’s lips, the ex-op took time to skillfully squeeze and pinch at the plump ass, every movement made Harold squirm with want even more. Given the distraction, Harold hardly noticed his shorts being unbuttoned and worked down his thighs, although the shocked surprise of Reese snapped him back to attention. Jerking quickly and covering himself up shyly, looking downcast in embarrassment.

“You’re not wearing underwear?” John breathed, getting over his initial shock to chuckle and lean over Finch even more, a hand reaching down to pop the button on his own pants, the confinement becoming too tight.

“I-I just changed and didn’t feel like digging around in my suitcase…” Finch mumbled, still red, but his eyes had been drawn to the display of John’s own member pressing closely onto the black boxers, a wet spot showing.

Reese didn’t say anything, another smirk breaking out across his features as he tracked Finch’s eyes. “Let me guess…” The ex-op mumbled after a moment, reaching around with his other hand to feel for a bottle of lube in Finch’s shorts, raising a brown once he did, “Lube?”

“H-Hey, gotta be prepared, you always say, Mr. Reese.” Harold offered, watching as Reese pried his shorts off one handed, boxers and all, then disrobed Finch of his offending garments-all the while holding the unmarked tiny bottle. He pulled the shy man into another kiss, easily slicking his first two fingers with lube. Finch knew to relax when Reese grabbed his left ankle, and propped up the corresponding leg high on that tan shoulder, fully exposing the smaller man.

“Relax, Harold,” Reese mumbled, kissing his neck once more and circling one finger around his twitching opening. With a deep breath, Finch eased further onto the blanket, one hand rhythmically squeezing John’s knee, using it for leverage. Using another distraction, John sucked harshly on the pale flesh offered to him, leaving a reddening hickey in his wake; simultaneously he worked the first finger to the knuckle.

Finch gasped and clenched at the pillow by his head, breathing quickened and body flushing red, the sloshing sound of waves was nearly as loud as his hammering heart. Soon the finger was all the way, stretching around curiously and coating his inner walls, making the recluse grip at the blanket and rock back greedily, voicing his approval with little gasps and pleased sighs. Squeezing his eyes shut, Finch felt another thick finger worm inside, making him clench and whimper, Reese kissing his shoulder and neck again.

All too soon, he was empty and aching, watching as the ex-op slicked his dick with an acceptable amount of lube, smirking at the recluse. “Ready?” Was the unanswered question, Finch pulling him down for another kiss, spreading his legs just the slightest for Reese to settle between. Grabbing Harold by his pudgy waist, the taller pulled him closer, elbows resting on Finch’s knees and hands reaching behind to cup plump cheeks. Tilting his head for a better angle, Reese kept the kiss intact as he lined himself up, Finch’s moan sticking to the core as he pushed in slowly.

Hissing in slight discomfort, Finch pulled away to focus entirely on the sensation of his worker filling him out, overwhelming. Reese knew the first few seconds where rough, so he let Finch have his time while he tried to melt at the tight enclosure quivering around his cock snugly. Kissing down Finch’s shoulder and then breathing over his love bitten neck, Reese shifted Finch’s legs a bit, pressing himself more tightly against the others body.

Head lolling back, Harold tensed up as Reese’s hips pressed flush against his ass. “Oh, God _yes_ …” Was his only conformation, Reese was allowed to thoroughly lay claim to Finch once more, gritting his teeth and pulling out slightly, making them both gasp.

-:-

Finch looked content, curled up next to the ex-op’s warm frame, the blanket slipping off his shoulders a bit. Reese had a habit of waking up much earlier, his instinct to protect drove home every night. Sitting up on his shoulders, Reese frowned at the rising sun; leave it to him to wake up at the butt crack of dawn. Turning around slightly, he propped himself up on his elbows, smiling down at Harold. A hand reached up automatically to fix the blanket, before he spooned up closer to Finch’s resting presence and enveloped him in a hug.

Yes, wonderful idea to take a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Older work, still worth sharing.  
> Feedback always welcomed.


End file.
